Al cuidado de papá
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: En un domingo de descanso, el estudiante para auror James Potter recibe un inesperado llamado de su Profesor para asistir con urgencia al Ministerio y él deja al pequeño Harry a cargo de su otro padre, Tom Riddle. ¿Sobrevivirá Tom a un día con su bebé?


-/-/-

-

**Al cuidado de papá**

-

-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Siendo un tranquilo domingo de descanso el estudiante para auror James Potter recibe un inesperado llamado de su Profesor. Teniendo que asistir con urgencia al Ministerio, Jams decide dejar a su pequeño Harry (de tres años) a cargo de su otro padre, el Profesor Tom Riddle. ¿Sobrevivirá Tom a un día con su pequeño?

**Parejas:** James Potter/Tom Riddle y mención de otras.

**Aclaraciones:** Mención de embarazo masculino. Pertenece al mundo del fic: **¿Amor platónico?**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

James estaba con un recién despertado Harry en brazos, se podía notar por su cabello _altamente_ revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados y su precioso pijama celeste con snitchs plateadas que se movían a velocidad media. El moreno había despertado a su hijito y se dirigían al comedor para desayunar cuando escucharon el conocido sonido que indicaba que alguien quería comunicarse con ellos vía chimenea.

Caminó con su niño en brazos para encontrarse cara a cara con su profesor.

-Señor… ¿Qué necesita?

-Te quiero aquí en quince minutos, Potter. Tenemos una reunión importante.

-Allí estaré, Señor.- respondió confundido.

El Gryffindor suspiró mirando la cara curiosa de su niño, por suerte, él ya estaba vestido y solo tenía que prepararse algo rápido para desayunar. Sin embargo, a Harry todavía había que cambiarlo y alimentarlo. Él era quien se encargaba de eso la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta antes de haber decidido estudiar para auror, su amigo Remus se encargaba de su pequeño durante sus clases, ya que su Harry se llevaba muy bien con el hijo de Lupin, el rubio Draco Malfoy-Lupin y su pequeño de ojos verdes conectaban muy bien.

Sin embargo, hoy era domingo y no podía pedirle tal cosa a Moony, así que solo le quedaba dejarlo con Tom y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera. Caminó hasta llegar al comedor donde su esposo tomaba una taza de té al tiempo que leía El Profesa diario.

-Hola papi, Harry ya está aquí.- El mayor dejó por un momento la lectura para sonreírle a su hijo. James hizo una mueca mientras sentaba a su hijo en la sillita para niños.- Cielo…

-¿Mmmhhh…?

-¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Harry por unas horas? Tengo que ir al Ministerio para reunirme con mi profesor, creo que es algo importante.

Tom frunció el ceño mirando el rostro semi-dormido de su hijo y el expectante de su amor.

-Hoy es domingo, James.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero tengo que ir. ¿No te importa cuidar de Harry, verdad? Después de todo, tú tambien eres su padre.

El moreno de ojos verdes hizo una mueca ante el reproche, la verdad era que estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de quedarse solo con su hijo.

-Está bien.- murmuró.- ¿No tardarás?

-No mi amor.- besó sus labios.- Regreso en menos de dos horas.- revolvió el cabello del niño- Nos vemos dentro de un rato, hijito.

James sonrió a ambos antes de desaparecerse con un sonoro crack.

Tom y Harry se miraron ceñudos por unos minutos, nada complacidos con el hecho de tener que quedarse uno en compañía del otro sin tener a James Potter entre ellos.

-Tete, papi.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Tete! ¡Haddy hambe!- chilló, señalando su pequeña tacita que tenía un león dorado como adorno. Regalo de su padrino Sirius Black.

El adulto suspiró y se levantó de su cómodo lugar, plegando su periódico. Caminó hasta la cocina, agarró con un gesto de hastío la condenada taza y la cargó con leche, con un pase de su varita la calentó para luego alcanzársela a Harry.

-Aquí tienes.- masculló, poniéndosela en frente.

-Zuca, papi.- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Levantando la mirada al cielo, pidiendo paciencia, Tom agarró la azucarera y tomó la cucharita.

-Uno… ros… tes…- contó el pequeño.- ¡Ahí papi!- chilló al ver que su padre iba a poner más de la cuenta. Tom revolvió el contenido y volvió a alcanzarle la taza a su hijo.

Viendo que por ahora Harry se iba a mantener ocupado, le alcanzó unas galletitas para que acompañara su desayuno y se sentó para continuar con su lectura.

-¡Ah! ¡Quema!

Respingó al oír el gritito de su hijo y vio como alejaba la taza con un gesto brusco y sacaba la lengua. Hizo una mueca de aprensión, al ver las lagrimillas de Harry y llegar a la conclusión que el pequeño se había quemado. _No sirvo para esto…_

-Lo siento, Harry.- se acercó para acariciar la mejilla del infante, quien lo miraba con reproche.- Enseguida te templo la leche.- con otro pase de varita bajó la temperatura del desayuno de su hijo y así pudo volver a leer.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente y ahora se encontraban en la habitación del niño buscando algo adecuado que ponerle. Tom hizo una mueca de desdén al comprobar que toda la ropa de su hijo era roja, dorada o celeste. ¡Nada verde! Sin duda tenía que tomar más participación en esto de la crianza de su hijo, o iba a salirle un perfecto Gryffindor. No que le disgustara, pero quería darle más posibilidades a su hijo para cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

Se decidió por unos pantaloncitos celestes de algodón y una remera roja, que al menos tenía un dragón en el frente. Algo que se asemejaba a una serpiente.

-¿Juga, papi?- preguntó Harry posando una de sus manitos en la mejilla de su padre para llamar su atención.

Tom lo miró y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa feliz se formara en su rostro. Los ojos verdes esmeralda como los suyos eran rasgos puramente de la sangre de los Gaunt, por eso no era común tenerlos, lo enorgullecía sobremanera ver que Harry los había heredado.

-Claro, mi niño. Vamos a ir a mi estudio, mientras yo corrijo algunos exámenes que tengo que revisar, tú jugaras en el piso. Solo te advierto que no rompas nada.

-¡Ti, papi!- Harry asintió alegre, ya que desde siempre le tenían prohibido entrar a ese lugar, por tomar más de una cosa le habían llamado la atención cuando estuvo allí y ahora tenía oportunidad de tocarlas.

Entraron al estudio y el menor fue dejado en el piso, enseguida corrió despavorido al estante donde estaban las figuras de diferentes materiales en forma de serpiente que Tom tenía gusto de coleccionar. Su ceño se frunció cuando su hijo tomó una de ellas, pero negó con la cabeza estando seguro de que Harry no iba atentar contra la integridad de sus preciosidades.

El primer _crash_ lo hizo gemir y miró hacia la mesa. Lo extraño ver que su hijo no estuviera allí. No, Harry estaba parado frente suyo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, su sonrisa era una que conocía muy bien, ya que su propio esposo la tenía cada vez que quería conseguir algo de él, sus ojitos irradiaban una inocencia que lo enterneció.

-¿Qué hiciste, Harry?- suspiró.

-Nada, cayo sholito.- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y luciendo sorprendido.

-Oh… ¿Así que cayo solo?- el morenito asintió vigorosamente.- ¿Tú no tuviste nada que ver?- Su hijo tuvo el descaro de negar violentamente con su pequeña cabeza, ocasionando que sus cabellos tomaran direcciones insospechables. No le quedó de otra que volver a suspirar. Murmuró un _Reparo_, antes de ver la hora, eran a penas las 11 de la mañana.

-Toy abuyido, papi.- gimoteó el pequeño alzando los brazos para que su padre lo cargara. Tom así lo hizo y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Supongo que podemos ir al callejón Diagon, tengo que ponerle solución a tu escasez de ropa verde.- siseó.

-¡Ti! ¡Paseo!- chilló Harry, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del mayor para poder rodear el cuello de Tom con sus bracitos.

-

-.**Callejón Diagon.-**

-

Sonrió con desdén al ver como algunos de los que son y fueron sus alumnos lo miraban espantados al verlo con su hermoso hijo en brazos. En serio, él no era un hombre tan frío y podía ser paternal si se lo proponía, el amor que Harry sentía por él se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Papi, lado.

-No, nada de helado, hemos venido aquí a comprar ropa. Dependiendo de cuanto tardemos allí, luego ya podemos almorzar.

Se encaminaron a al tienda de ropa niños y Tom pidió expresamente ropa de verde Slytherin. El vendedor pareció muy complacido con esa elección, no dejándole dudas a Riddle de que seguramente aquel hombre perteneció a esa Casa en el pasado.

Lo primero fueron camisetitas, todas ellas verdes y con diferentes estampas. Serpientes, dragones, conejos y algunas snitchs fueron los motivos electos. Siguieron con pantalones y túnicas del mismo color, hasta terminar con los zapatos. Contento por el nuevo vestuario para su niño, el adulto encogió sus compras y se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano.

Por suerte Harry pareció notar su encrucijada al sentarse en la mesa que le habían asignado y le dijo a su papi que hoy tocaban fideos.

-Papi, yudame.- gimoteó Harry, frustrado al ver como los largos fideos escapaban de su tenedor. Dudaba seriamente que lo dejaran comer con la mano, estando rodeados de personas desconocidas.

El profesor de DCAO lo miró con horror, incomodo ante la posibilidad de tener que darle de comer a su hijo en la boca. No sabía cuantos suspiros derrotados llevaba ya en el día, pero acababa de dar otro. Cargó a su niño hasta situarlo en sus rodillas y atrajo el platito lleno de fideos.

La estampa era preciosa. Si los vieras juntos te causaría una sonrisa tierna. Harry estaba perfectamente acomodado sobre el regazo de su padre, Tom enroscaba una pequeña porción de fideos en el tenedor y acercaba a la boca de su hijo haciendo el _avioncito_, chillando contento, el morenito abría la boca y se comía sus fideos sonriendo a su papi.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Estando de nuevo en su hogar en el Valle de Godric, Harry apoyaba su cabecita en el hombro de su padre. Se notaba cansado.

-Harry…- lo zarandeó un poquito.- Voy a llevarte a que duernas un pequeña siesta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sintió a su hijo asentir y se encaminó hasta la habitación infantil. Luego de cambiarlo poniéndole uno de sus nuevos pijamas verde con dibujos en plata, lo acomodó en la cama y noto que enseguida se dormía. Sonrió con ternura, besando su azabache cabeza. Haciendo el menor ruido posible dejó las compras en el silloncito de juguete de su hijo y salió del lugar.

-

**Dos horas después.:.**

-

Había terminado de clasificar esos exámenes que le quedaban y ahora se estaba relajando en su sillón preferido.

_-Pareces cansado…_

-Cuidar de un niño de tres años no es cualquier cosa, Nagini.- siseó bajito, estaba inexplicablemente molido.

Un ruido en la parte de arriba lo hizo tensarse y se apresuró hasta llegar a la fuente del mismo. Era en la habitación de su hijo y casi gimió al verlo despierto y con energías renovadas.

-¡Papi!- chilló Harry corriendo para estrechar sus piernas- ¡Hambe!

-Primero tengo que bañarte.- susurró, cargándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

Fue hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo. _Y ahora que recuerdo aún no se ha aparecido_… Allí se encargó de llenar la bañera con algo de magia y dejó a su hijo en el piso para desvestirlo.

-Papi… baña con Haddy.- pidió con puchero irresistible.

Si… volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que no podía decir no a ese pedido. La verdad es que un baño le iba a venir bien.

-Ok, a bañarnos.

Si pensaba que este iba a ser un baño relajante estaba muy equivocado. Harry se empecinó en tomar la esponja y bañar a su papi, ocasionando que el jabón entrara tanto en los ojos como en la boca de Tom. Que su cabello se viera tan revuelto como el de su hijo y que el agua se desparramara por todos lados.

Aunque… no pudo negar que fue divertido.

Una vez listos, se secaron y el adulto seleccionó otras de las ropas nuevas para vestir a su bebé. Una linda túnica de verano, verde por supuesto, y con detalles plateados en las mangas y el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres merendar, hijito?- preguntó, entrando a la cocina con el niño en brazos.

-¡Cotolate!

-No puedo darte chocolate de merienda, Harry. Tu padre me mataría. ¿Te parece mejor un yogurt?

_-Tu hijo es fanático del chocolate, Tom. Eso es culpa de la influencia de Lupin._

-Supongo…- frunció el ceño.- _Pero el chocolate que él le da es para niños de su edad, en este momento yo no tengo de eso._

Harry miraba el intercambio curioso, extendió una mano para que Nagini subiera por su sillita y llegara a él para ser acariciada. Sus ojos se conectaron y el niño sonrió.

_-Nagini…_

Un sonido de vasos estrellándose contra el piso se escuchó. Tom volteó con violencia, con la sorpresa reflejada en su pálido rostro, vio que su mascota estaba estática (igual de sorprendida que él) y su hijo sonriente.

-¿Qué has dicho, bebé?- murmuró, incrédulo.

_-Nagini, papi._- acarició la cabeza de la serpiente.- _Sedpiente, llama Nagini._

-Oh, por Salazar.- una sonrisa emocionada se iba formando en su rostro.- Hablas Parsél.

Con este nuevo conocimiento, Tom abrazó a su hijo casi con reverencia, orgulloso de que su niño compartiera su misma cualidad.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, pero Tom se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su esposo. Le extrañaba que no hubiese llegado aún, esperaba sinceramente que no le hubiera pasado nada. Preparó una cena ligera para su hijo y algo más para él y James. Prendió aquella cosa que tanto Harry como James se embelezaban mirando.

-¡Tele!- Harry corrió hasta su padre y luchó para sentarse en sus piernas. Así, uno encima del otro, comenzaron a buscar algo que ver.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Suspiró cansado luego de salir de la chimenea. El profesor los había llamado para hablar de estrategia, ya que un reconocido Auror había venido de paseo a Londres y había aceptado darles una charla al respecto. La disertación se había extendido más de lo deseado, pero ni él, ni Sirius pudieron escaparse antes para ver a sus pequeños y esposos. Aunque, estaban más preocupados por saber si los niños seguían vivos luego ser pasar todo un día con Tom Riddle y Severus Snape.

Le extraño no escuchar otro sonido que no fuera la TV, porque a esta hora Harry ya debería estar dormido y Tom no tenía gusto de _ese aparato muggle_, como él lo llamaba. Se dirigió a la sala y jadeó sorprendido antes de sonreír tontamente.

Harry estaba acunado en los brazos de su padre y Riddle tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, agarrando a su hijo como si se tratara de un tesoro… ambos estaban dormidos.

-Tom… mi amor.- susurró para despertarlo. No podía dejarlo dormir allí.

Unos increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda se abrieron somnolientos.

-Jams, has llegado.- se sonrieron y el menor se acercó para compartir un beso de bienvenida.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Es tarde mi amor, llevemos a Harry a su habitación.

Tom asintió y se levantó lentamente para no despertar a su carga. Harry gruñó, se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su padre, pero no despertó. Llegaron a la habitación del niño y James enarcó una ceja al ver las bolsas y el nuevo pijama que su esposo le ponía a su hijito.

-¿Día divertido?- preguntó cuando cerraron la puerta del la habitación del niño.

-Se podría decir…- gruñó Tom antes de tomar a su esposo y besarlo con fiereza.

-¿Lo volverías a repetir…?- cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida.

El mayor frunció el ceño, luego de pensarlo unos minutos, sonrió de lado.

-Siempre y cuando no sea tan seguido.

-

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de este oneshot como yo al escribirlo, nunca pensé que podría llegar a quedar tan tierno XD

Como vieron arriba, este fic pertenece al mundo de _¿Amor Platónico?,_ así que con este oneshot termino esa saga. No hay continuaciones… ¬¬

A partir de mañana o pasado voy a empezar a subir un fic nuevo, que se llama:

**El Acuerdo: **

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto un trío **Blaise/Harry/Neville** durante algunos capítulos.-

¡¡¡Espero verlas en ese fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-

10


End file.
